moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Piekielna Ucieczka
Wojna Domowa w CreepyTown, pomiędzy tymi, którzy zapragnęli zmian w swym miasteczku, a tymi, którzy są im przeciwni wciąż trwa w najlepsze, lecz teraz w niemałym stopniu przeniosła się ona w sfery piekielne, gdzie to siły zbrojne Ienstreta ścierają się z legionami demonów. Każdy wystrzał, każdy ryk, wszystko rozchodziło się echem po Królestwie Salai, ale nie na tym będzie skupiać się ta opowieść, gdyż wydarzenia, które dziś zamierzam wam przedstawić opowiadają raczej o kimś innym. Kimś, kto w owym konflikcie i panującym zamieszaniu znalazł szansę na lepszy los dla siebie. - Żałosne... - rzucił nie tyle w gniewie, co z pogardy do samego siebie młody mężczyzna o mocno opalonej skórze pozbawionej jakichkolwiek skaz, włosach niczym smoła, bądź krucze pierzę z białymi pasemkami i oczach, których twardówki przepełniała, całkowicie pożerająca światło czerń, a zdobione były one przez pomarańczowe źrenice i złote, lśniące twardówki. Miał on na sobie gustowne ubrania, gdzie dominował szkarłat, typowe dla wysoko postawionych demonów, gdyż jakby nie patrzeć w końcu był on synem samego Lucyfera i bratem aktualnej władczyni piekieł - Dałem się podejść... - dodał Dreikon, gdyż tak brzmiało jego imię spoglądając wysoko w przestrzeń nad sobą, będącą zarówno stropem jak i przepełnionym rdzawymi chmurami niebem. Najbardziej bolał go jednak fakt, że mimo bycia jednego z potężniejszych istot w Piekle, leżał on teraz bezwładnie, plecami na ziemi, nie mogąc nawet kiwnąć najmniejszym palcem. Jego klatka piersiowa zaczęły odgniatać się i poruszać w nienaturalny sposób, a całe jego ciało gwałtownie ogarnął ból, gdy tylko ta została rozerwana przez coś... nie przez kogoś! O czym świadczyła skąpana w szkarłacie ręką torująca drogę jej właścicielowi, prosto z wnętrza ciała syna Lucyfera na zewnątrz. Kiedy osobnik ten opuścił wnętrzności demona, ten mógł mniej więcej opisać jego wygląd, na czym szczególnie się skupiał ignorując fakt, że większość jego organów właśnie uległo zniszczeniu. - To nic osobistego - odezwał się ochrypły głos osoby, która skrywała się w większości pod czarną jak noc szatą, ze sporym kapturem, które tył zdobił wzór przedstawiający trzy, śnieżnobiałe pierścienie o różnej wielkości, gdzie każdy mniejszy znajdował się w mniejszym. Błyskawicznie w oczy brata Szalej rzuciło się w oczy jego własne, wciąż bijące serce, które to jego "rozmówca" trzymał w jednej ze swych dłoni, które były zdobione przez obręcz na nadgarstku z małym fragmentem łańcucha, co niedawno musiało pełnić funkcję kajdanek - Po prostu potrzebuję serca demona wyższej klasy, by ominąć zabezpieczenia i stąd wyjść. Osobnik ten obrócił się w stronę poranionego, który mógł wreszcie i właściwie dość szybko rozpoznać twarz tego, z kim miał do czynienia, chociażby po fioletowych włosach czy twarzy nie stroniącej od najróżniejszych blizn. - Jakub Dizz - powiedział Dreikon. - Te rany nie powinny Cię zabić - odpowiedział mu purpurowo-włosy, a następnie roztwarł swe usta, by w całości połknąć zdobyty przez siebie organ, a następnie ukazał drugą ze swych rąk, którą była owinięta materiałem o obsydianowym kolorze. - Nie podążajcie za mną - dodał Dizz chwytając "pustą przestrzeń" przed sobą, a następnie zrywając ją, co skutkowało utworzeniem się sporej wielkości portalu. Prawdą było to, że Jakub nie mógł w nim nic zobaczyć, ale pewne było też to, że świeże powietrze i krople wody, które najpewniej powstały na wskutek deszczu świadczyły, że jest do "Przejście do Domu", jak to określił ową anomalie Grzesznik, będąc gotowy by postawić krok w przód i wydostać się z Piekła. - Dzięki, że nie zabiłeś mi brata - usłyszał on za sobą kobiecy, znajomy głos, który błyskawicznie przeszył jego ciało dreszczem, a kiedy Jakub gwałtownie chciał się obrócić, było już na to dla niego za późno, ponieważ śnieżnoskóra, demoniczna piękność, której to Dizz w żadnym wypadku nie chciał napotkać, uraczyła go potężnym kopniakiem w brzuch. Był on wystarczający, by chłopak "przeleciał" przez stworzone przez siebie przejście i wylądował, nie, wbił się w ziemie co-najmniej trzydzieści metrów dalej. Na jego szczęście znajdował się on znów w świecie śmiertelników, na ziemi, choć nie było to CreepyTown, a raczej spore, futurystyczne miasto w azjatyckich klimatach, które wykluczały metropolie. Dokładniej znajdował się on teraz w czymś na wzór małego parczku, co można było wywnioskować przez okoliczną florę i wysokie lampy, które oświetlały okolice, wyręczając tym samym księżyc, przysłonięty przez chmury deszczowe. Niestety nie był on tam sam. - Naprawdę myślisz, że taki nędzny robak jak ty może od tak sobie uciekać ze swojej celi? - przejście między-wymiarowe zniknęło parę chwil po tym jak Salai przez nie przeszła, ciągnąc za sobą swą ogromną Kosę Boga Śmierci, którą jedynie na chwilę stuknęła w grunt, uwalniając tak zwane Zaklęcie Urojonej Rzeczywistości, które błyskawicznie w postaci niewidzialnej bariery ogarnęło cały parczek. Magia ta jednak nie była po to by zatrzymać kogoś z zewnątrz czy z wewnątrz, a zamiast tego sprawić, że wszystkie szkody jakie ona lub jej planowana ofiara wniosą dookoła zostaną zanegowane i zapomniane przez czas, gdy tylko Ci opuszczą to miejsce. - Ty... - - Ja... - odrzekła demonica, zmierzając w kierunku swojego celu pewnymi krokami, których odgłosy przez panującą ciszę i wyostrzenie wszystkich zmysłów przez Dizza, nie różniły się dla niego za bardzo od wystrzałów. Jego serce waliło jak oszalałe i niezaprzeczalnie miało ku temu wyraźny powód - Więc... Zaczynamy? - uśmiechnęła się czarnowłosa unosząc swą broń. Natychmiastowo w chwili gdy to zrobiła, Jakub niczym porażony zaczął pędzić i skakać przez siebie, co dzięki nadprzyrodzonej szybkości i zręczności błyskawicznie pozwoliło mu opuścić parczek i znaleźć się na dziwnym, unoszącym się nad ulicami pojeździe, który przypominał pociąg... pędzący z niemalże prędkością dźwięku. Nie było to najwyraźniej wystarczające, gdyż Salai w ułamek sekundy znalazła się nad pociągiem, czemu towarzyszyło dziwne uczucie, świadczące, że Urojona Rzeczywistość musi poruszać się wraz z jej właścicielką, która teraz zaczęła pikować w stronę Jakuba, kierując ku niemu ostrym końcem rękojeści, swej kosy, by przebić swój cel na wylot. - Nie ma ch#ja we wsi! - krzyknął ten w ostatniej chwili odskakując w tył i doprowadzając do tego, że demoniczna napastniczka zamiast w niego uderzyła jedynie w sam "pociąg" i przeszywając go ulice pod nim, doprowadzając do niemałych zniszczeń obu z tych wymienionych rzeczy, które najlepiej zobrazować potężnym wybuchem i kraterem o głębokiej średnicy. Purpurowo-włosy nie zamierzam przestać pędzić przez siebie jak oszalały, co robił nie tylko po chodnikach, ale też i ulicach, by krótko wdrapać się na dach jednego z wieżowców i pokonywać kolejne z nich, skacząc z jednego na drugi. Nie zamierzał obracać się on za siebie, gdyż było oczywistym, że córka Lucyfera siedziała mu na ogonie. - Za wolno - oznajmiła ona ze złowrogim rozbawieniem, teleportując się prosto przed uciekającego od niej Jakuba, którego twarz była teraz niecałe kilka centymetrów od jej twarzy. Tak było jednak tylko chwilę, gdyż dziewczyna uraczyła go kolejnym kopniakiem, jednak tym razem z pół-obrotu, posyłając chłopaka na jakiś cyfrowy bilbord, a jednocześnie do wnętrza budynku, na którym owa reklama się znajdowała. - Nie odpuścisz, prawda? - spytał Jakub, znajdując się teraz w jakimś pomieszczeniu biurowym jakiejś firmy, której pracownicy wybiegali teraz w panice nie wiedząc co się dzieje. Każde złamania, rany chłopaka co prawda zaczęły się goić w towarzystwie czerwonych błyskawic, emanowanych z jego lewej ręki, ale pewne było to, że na ich miejsce zaraz przybędą nowe, gdyż czarnowłosa zdążyła już teleportować się obok Dizza. - To twoja Gałąź Grzechu? - spojrzała na niego zaciekawiona dziewczyna, przy okazji łapiąc go za głowę gdy rzucił się w jej kierunku i rozbijając mu czaszkę o podłogę - Zgaduję, że nie polega ona tylko na leczeniu ran - rzuciła ona swym "przeciwnikiem" na jedną ze ścian, tak że wylądował na znajdującej się pod nią kanapie. - Heh... - uśmiechnął się pod nosem, a następnie chwycił wcześniej wspomniany mebel rzucił nim w kierunku Szalej - To prawda - dodał, kiedy ten niespodziewanie przybrał beżowy kolor i eksplodował, co raczej nie mogło zranić dziewczyny, ale z pewnością przysłoniło jej widok na krótką chwilę, w której to Grzesznik "wystrzelił" niczym pocisk obok niej, by znów jej uciec. - Głupota... - Dziewczyna bez problemu złapała jego płaszcz, kiedy próbował, ale chłopak zdążył przeistoczyć powietrze dookoła w czarną stal i uformować z niej trzyletni, którym odciął pochwycony fragment odzieży, oddzielając go od reszty. - Tak myślisz? - Jak Dizz powiedział, tak też zrobił, sprawiając, że z podłogą zaczęło się dziać to samo co z wcześniej opisaną kanapą, co tym razem skutkowało wystarczającym wybuchem, by cały budynek, w którym obaj się znajdowali całkowicie legł w gruzach. Był on świadom, że nie może tracić nawet sekundy, więc po prostu dalej brnął przed siebie, tym razem dalej, byle najdalej od zniszczonej budowli, w której miał nadzieje pogrzebać córkę Lucyfera chociaż na kilka chwil. Te natomiast wykorzystał on do opuszczenia miasta, teraz biegnąc pomiędzy niezliczoną ilością drzew, które były w takim stanie, że CreepyForest być to nie mogło. Zdarzało się nawet, że pojawiała się tam dzika fauna i to taka, nie będąca jakimś cholerstwem często pojawiającym się np. w okolicach CreepyTown. Jego sprint połączony ze skokami trwał już naprawdę długo, że chłopak już zdążył zapomnieć jak długo dane mu jest uciekać. Nie unikał on drzew czy krzewów, a po prostu "przebijał się przez nie". Wkrótce nawet dotarł on do plaży. - Muszę opuścić wyspę... - pomyślał on wbiegając na taflę odnalezionych wód, jakby te były ciałem stałym, ale jak to bywa z jego szczęściem, nie mogło mu się to udać, co uświadomił sobie w momencie, kiedy spod jego nóg wynurzyła się ścigająca go demonica i wyprowadziła cięcie swą bronią, które najpewniej przecięłoby Dizza na pół, gdyby ten nie odskoczył i nie tracił jedynie lewego ramienia. - Nie masz dość? - ziewnęła śnieżnoskóra napawając się widokiem krwi i słuchając krzyków tego, do kogo ta należała. Prawdą było, że taka rana dla Grzesznika, będącego formą przejściową ze śmiertelnika w demona nie powinna być tak istotna, ale to, że zadana została Kosą Śmierci już usprawiedliwiał cierpienie Dizza. - Tak... - syknął on tak naprawdę pierwszy raz od rozpoczęcia pościgu z wrogim tonem - Chciałem tego uniknąć, ale nie dajesz mi pierdolonego wyboru! - warknął on, a następnie wyskoczył wysoko w górę, chwycił w zęby materiał, który skrywał pozostałe mu ramię i prostym ruchem odsłonił je - Mogłaś pozbawić mnie Prawej ręki - powiedział on, a jego dialogistka mogła teraz zauważyć, że owa kończyna była nie tylko nienaturalnie długa, ale wychudzona i pozbawiona skóry. Jej właściciel postanowił zakończyć to szybko, kiedy jego ręka zaczęła tryskać czerwoną energią i nienaturalnie wyginać, nie, wić niczym wąż się w kierunku dziewczyny, z prędkością błyskawicy. Salai pierwszy raz poczuła zagrożenie, kiedy dłoń Dizza znalazła pół-milimetra od jej klatki piersiowej. - Nawet o tym nie myśl! - krzyknęła ona teleportując się za Dizza i kolejnym cięciem, pozbawiając go kolejnej kończyny, która wpadając do wody sprawiła, że ta cała w okolicy obróciła się w nic innego jak kamienny blok. To właśnie na nim Salai teraz stała spoglądając na chłopaka, który leżał u jej stóp przegrany. Zdołal już odzyskać on pierwszą z utraconych rąk i to właśnie nią trzymał się za tryskający posoką kikut, z którego... powoli odrastała ta, którą córka Lucyfera odcięła przed chwilą - Dziwne... - powiedziała ona zaskoczona tym razem na rękę, ale tą, która należała do niej. Czy to możliwe? Czy tylko jej się wydawało? Czy jej ręka... drżała? Koniec... Kategoria:Opowiadania